Aurophobia
by ImmortalAngel92
Summary: Ryou has Aurophibia. One-shot for Phobia contest.


**This is for Tender Loving Care's Phobia Contest**

**Phobia: Aurophbia (Fear of gold)**

**Character with Phobia: Ryou**

**Other Characters: Yugi, Mana and Bakura, mentions of Kaiba, Kisara and Atem.**

**Several weeks of work and this is what I went with. I had several others that I scrapped because I didn't like them. Re-wrote most of it today to edit the grammar.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh, I do not own the contest and I do not own the phobia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aurophobia<strong>

Ryou walked into the kitchen to make dinner, he had invited Yugi and Mana around to try and talk to Bakura about his 'addiction'. He glanced around just to make sure no surprises had been left before opening the cupboard to grab a pot. He took off the lid and screamed causing Yugi and Mana to rush in to see what had happened. As they entered they witnessed him using the pot to throw something out the window.

"What happened?" Yugi asked.

"Are you alright Ryou?" Mana asked when Ryou didn't answer.

He was sitting with his back to the wall opposite the window. Mana looked out the window hoping to see what he had thrown but she couldn't see anything.

"Let me guess you had… a mouse in the pot?" She asked trying to guess what could have possibly frightened him that badly. "Or a spider?"

Ryou just shook his head. While Yugi checked the pot, inside was a smear of blood and what looked like a chip of bone.

"Maybe we should talk in the living room." Yugi suggested helping Ryou off the floor.

Five minutes later the three of them were sitting in the living room waiting for Ryou to explain.

**Meanwhile**

Bakura walked out of the jewellery store and slipped into and alleyway. He looked at his prize; it was a large silver necklace a diamond pendant. He had stolen some other things too that would go well with his collection but he just need to find a place to put them. He smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect place, then started walking in the direction of home.

**Back with Ryou**

It had been half an hour since the incident and Ryou still refused to talk, he only reacted when Bakura walked through on the way to his room.

"Ryou does this have anything to do with Bakura's 'addiction'?" Yugi asked.

Ryou nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Let's watch tv." Mana suggested. "We can deal with Bakura's problem later and then go out ti."

Without waiting for a reply she turned on the tv just as a breaking news story came on.

"_The Finger thief has struck again!" Announced the man on the tv. "He has struck ten different jewellery stores in the last two months taking a variety of jewellery, his favourite being gold rings that he cuts from the hands of his victims. Thirty people have lost fingers so far and only eighteen have been recovered, many in people's garbage. Then police have tried and failed to identify the thief and all secur…"_

Ryou didn't stay around to hear the rest, got up and ran to the bathroom. After a few minutes Yugi and Mana heard the door to his room open and then a scream. They both ran to Ryou's room and on the way Ryou ran past back to the bathroom. Yugi cautiously poked his head around the door and there, sitting on the bed, was two fingers each with a shiny gold ring near the bloody end. Yugi turned around and went back to the living room where Mana and Ryou soon joined him.

"So Bakura's the Finger Thief." Mana stated. "I wonder why Seto didn't report him when he stole Kisara's Wedding Ring?"

Before Yugi or Ryou could respond to her question Bakura walked into the room.

"Ryou of got a present for you." He said with his hand behind his back. Then he dropped a heavy gold bracelet into Ryou's lap.

Ryou jumped off the couch causing it to fall to the floor, then he ran outside and hid. Yugi and Mana followed giving Bakura strange looks.

"I guess he didn't like his present." Bakura said picking the bracelet up and sitting on the couch to watch the rest of the news.

**Half an Hour Later (after Yugi takes Ryou to the Game Shop)**

Knock, knock, knock.

"This is the Police open up!"

Bakura opened the front door to let the Police officer in.

"We have a warrant to search this house after a finger was found outside your house." The Officer stated.

"Come in Officer, I can assure you I have nothing to hide." Bakura replied. _This will be fun._

**At the Game Shop**

"So why did you freak out about the bracelet?" Mana asked after Ryou had calmed down. "I thought it was kind of sweet."

"Ever since I found the first finger in the bathroom cabinet I can't stop seeing it every time I see gold." Ryou explain in a shaky voice. "I have Aurophobia and Bakura knows it and won't stop hiding the fingers everywhere, in the bathroom, in the kitchen, even my own room. I don't know what I'm going to do!"

"Don't worry Ryou we'll sort it out." Yugi said reassuringly.

"By 'we' you mean Atem right?" Mana asked.

"Yes Mana, 'we' means Atem." Yugi replied rolling his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I've edited this twice, changed the ending a lot and can't find a good way to end it. I finished it a 6 o'clock so it should be up by at least ten. (NZ daylight savings time *I think it may be standard time*)<strong>


End file.
